Didn't know what I had
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Wildwing and NoseDive have a fight, and then NoseDive get's kiddnapped. Is it to late for Wild Wing to save him? (See fic for whole summery)
1. The Fight

Didn't know what I had  
  
By: Prince Tyler Briefs  
  
Summery: Wildwing and NoseDive have a fight that gets both rilled up and wishing things they shouldn't. But  
when Dragaunus gets his hands on Nosedive, to what lengths will WildWing go to save him and is it to late to  
ask for his brothers forgivness? (I love questions! They give me some ideas to work with ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own mighty ducks. If I did I'd at least be desent enough to put it on at a time that kids  
in my time zone could watch it.  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me okay? This is my first attempt at Mighty Ducks Fan Fiction. I've written lots of DBZ, some digimon, and a Rugrats  
(so if you like those fics then go ahead and read them ;) *hinthint*). I haven't seen this show for a while but I've read a bunch of the other  
fics and so I remember the characters and thier personalities. Also NoseDive is my fav and I have a nasty habit of picking on my fav characters.  
So anywayz on with the fic...  
  
Didn't Know What I Had  
Part 1: The fight  
  
"Dive. Talk to me. Please?" WildWing called through the shut and locked door.  
"No! I don't wanna' talk! Ow!" He heard a thump against the door, and guessed it was whatever Dive had tripped on.  
"I can help you Dive."  
"No you can't. Know why? Because there's nothing wrong with me!" Wing didn't believe that for even an instant. Latly  
Nosedive had seemed jumpy and skitish, avoiding Wildwing at all costs. Something was the matter with his baby brother  
and he was determine to find out what.   
"Dive..."  
"Don't you Dive me Mr. High and Mighty! Mr. Don't do this and don't do that!" The words stung, only making Wing madder.  
"It's my orders that has saved your butt many times!"  
"Yeah well whose suppossed to save yours!" He heard his brother give a sharp gasp. That was it, that was what had been  
causing NoseDive to act that way. In the last battle WildWing had almost gotten killed by pushing NoseDive out of the path  
of a blast. He still hand a bandage on his shoulder from it, and it was that gasp that clued him into the fear. The fear  
of losing his brother, and the fear of admitting he was scared. Without hesitating Wing did something he swore he would never  
do. He picked the lock on Dive's door and opened it. In the time it took to get the lock open Dive had fallen asleep. His feathers  
where stained with tears, as well as his pillow. Wing shook his head and sat on the edge of his brothers bed.   
"It's not fair that I'm dragging you through this Dive. You're just a kid. You should have a home, with a family. Someone who  
can really look after you and protect you. Someone who has time to just be with you. You've never had much of a childhood  
Dive. First the camps, then the minds, now here. I'll make it up to you Dive, somehow. I swear to you I will. But for now just know  
that I'm always going to be there for you." WildWing tucked the blankets tighter around him. "Sometimes I swear you're the only   
reason I get up in the morning. Wanting to give you what you deserve is sometimes the only reason I bother to stay alive. I'll look  
out for you baby brother, and I promise nothing will ever hurt you."  
A few miles away a large red lizard was watching what was going on through a tiny screen his faithful servant Chameleon had   
managed to swipe on his last visit in the form of a coachroach (believe me it was interesting.)   
"Unforunatly WildWing it is a promise you will not be able to keep. I have plans for your little brother. Big plans that would frighten  
you to death if you knew what they where." The dragon chuckled.  
"What are you going to do boss."  
"Kiddnap him, tourcher him, and kill him infront of his brothers eyes."  
"Oh." The little green lizard immagened the look of horror on Wildwings face and laughed cruelly. "Sweet revenge 'eh boss."  
"Oh so sweet." Dragaunus laughed mercilessly.  
*******************************************************************  
"Hows the kid?" Duke asked as WildWing walked into Tanya's lab.  
"Upset."  
"Well I don't blame him. I thought we'd lost you during that last battle. Of course his world is rattled."  
"What was I suppossed to do Mal? Let him get hit?"  
"He would have prefurred it that way." WildWing glared angerily in her direction.  
"Are you suggesting my little brother is suicidle?"  
"No! I'm saying he'd rather be dead then see you that way! It's not my fault you took it like that!"  
"Clear your mind of all contentions and give in to all you good karma." The three other ducks stared at Grin strangely before cracking  
up.  
"Guess you're right big guy. I'm gonna' go check on Dive again."  
"You only left him 2 minutes ago." Tanya complained.  
"Yeah well alot can happen in two minutes." Wing didn't know how right he was, because when he reached Dive's room the window was  
open and Dive was gone. A note lay on his bed.  
"Gone to get a taco. Be back soon. Don't worry yourself to death while I'm gone. Love-Dive"  
"DIVE!" Wildwing yelled out the window, even though he knew it would be to late to catch him. Angerily he stormed back to the others. 


	2. The Kiddnapping

A/N: ^_^ People reviewed them! Yippe skippy! Anywayz this method of tourcher isn't my idea. It's the brainchild  
of K.A. Applegate from Animorphs book #33 The Illusion. There that's done now. Oh and a line of stars means we're switching veiws on the story. OKay?  
  
DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I HAD  
Part 2- The Kiddnapping  
  
Nosedive shoved another taco in his face and took anoth swig of his soda. He was still furious with WildWing for almost getting himself killed.  
For scaring him like that. He was also furious with himself for being scared. As he took another swig of his drink he saw something that made him freeze.  
A little boy dropped his ball and it bounced into the street. His mother was talking on the phone and didn't notice when he ran to go get it. A speeding car came  
barrelling down the road and people started to gasp and scream. Dive ran past the screaming people, jumped, grabbed the kid, and rolled out of the way with only a  
few milliseconds to spare. The people on the street applauded, then went on thier way. Nosedive set down the kid.  
"You okay kiddo?"  
"Just fine." The kid grinned evilly, then changed into Chameleon. "Thank you sir!"  
"What the..." Nosedive didn't even get to finish his sentance before Chameleon hit him on the head with a metal pipe. Nosedive slumped to the ground and Chameleon laughed mirthfully  
before grabbing his wrist and teleporting back to the Raptor.  
****************************************************************  
"Somethings wrond." Wildwing whispered feeling the bottom drop out of his stomache.  
"Of course somethings wrong! The bear is driving a car." Duke muttered.  
"No. Tanya! Go check and see if there's been any teleportation signals."  
"Er...right!" Tanya left and was back far to quickly for Wildwing's liking.  
"There's been some. Right across the street from the Spicy Taco Palace."  
"That's Dive's favoriate hang out!"  
"Lets go!" The ducks began reaching for thier gear, when Dragaunus face appeared on the screen.  
"You!" Wildwing gasped.  
"Good morning Ducks! I hope you're having a wonderful day. I have something I think you might want back." Dragaunus moved to the side. In a glass cube, suspended from  
the ceiling, was...  
"Nosedive!" Duke gasped in an uncharacteristic way.  
"What have you done to him?!" Wildwing growled.  
"He's simply been knocked unconsious. Although when he wakes up he's going to have one ungly headache." As if on cue NoseDive stirred, immediatly putting his hand on his head.  
"Did someone get the lisense plate number of that cemi? The driver has a date with my puckblaster!"  
"Dive!"  
"Huh?" Dive looked at the screen and saw Wildwing's worried face. "Hey big bro. Where am I?" He took a look around. "Aw snikeys! This is bad."  
"You have 2 1/2 hours to save him ducks. You better hurry." With that the signal ended.  
"Tanya see if you can trace that signal."  
"Righto."  
****************************************************************  
"Listen Dracky you better let me out of here or I'll do something not nice!"  
"Like what? That glass is unbreakable from the inside."  
"Oh."  
"Now let me show you my new invention. Look over to the left wall." Curious Dive looked. There were two circles on the wall. One red, one blue.  
"What does that do?"  
"I'll show you." Dragaunus laughed. He grabbed a small consel and pushed the red button lightly. The red circle began to glow faintly. Dive's vision swam and a memory from long ago surfaced.  
"You really blew it this time Nosedive!"  
"But I..." He heard himself sputter. The other duck, around his age, glared fiercly at him.  
"That was the winning shot you let slip by! You're pathetic! I can't believe WildWing wastes his time with you!" The words cut Nosedive to the core, because they seemed true.  
Next thing he knew the boy hit him on the head with his hockey stick. Stars flashed before Dive's fading vision. He cried out as the kid hit him again. He opened his eyes and found himself laying  
flat on his back in the glass cube. Dragaunus laughed.  
"And that was only a light one. Wait until I get out the bigger guns!"  
"Wing hurry please. Something tells me I'm in big trouble." Dive whispered. 


	3. Tourcher

A/N: *feeling sheepish* Okay so I haven't seen this show for just about ever. *grumbles* Not my fault it's on at 12:30 AM   
and 5:30 AM! Anywayz mistakes pointed out are appreciated as long as you're not servire about it and um yeah... that's about it.  
  
Disclaimer: Hm...what do I own in this fic? Uh let me think...ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!  
  
Didn't Know What I Had  
Part 3: Tourture  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster!" Wildwing muttered, pushing the pedal on the areowing (Is that right @-@) down to the floor. Mallory  
was holding onto the seat so hard her knuckles were white.  
"Wildwing slow down! We won't be able to save Nosedive if we're dead!"  
"Somethings terribly wrong with him! I can feel it!"  
********************************************************************************************  
"Harder boy!" Nosedive was working as hard as he could, his 11-year-old body totally exhausted. He tried to go faster but he just couldn't.  
The barbed whip struck his back with all the force in the gaurd. A long bloody gash formed on Dive's back. He gave a weak cry of pain.  
The guard smirked, and hit him again. And again. He whimpered, falling to his knees. The gaurd didn't let up, hitting him each time with as   
much force as the first time. After so long he just crumbled to the floor. The red circle dimmed and Dive opened his eyes again. His back  
was stinging, his head and body ached. It had been 1/2 an hour since Dragaunus had started this game of his. Draggy was seriously enjoying  
himself. Dive, needless to say, was having no fun at all. He lay there, panting, on the floor of the cube. Each memorie, starting with the first one  
had gotten worse, and he'd gotten older. And they were more painful. While he was pondering the relationships between them he came to a conclussion.  
They all had ended just before he'd felt the security of his big brothers arms. And somehow that made it even more painful.   
"I've dragged you through pain duck, no lets try something a little different." Dragaunus pushed the blue button on his consoul. The corisponding button  
lit up. Another memory filled NoseDive's vision. He was back on Puckworld. It was in the Flashblade home and his parents had given him and Wildwing  
thier first ice cream cone. His was chocoalate and was sweet and runny. It stuck to his beak and feathers as he tried to eat it as fast as possible. Wildwing  
was laughing at him as Mrs. Flashblade tried to whipe of his face. The memory felt so good, he let his gaurd down. Suddenly the blue turned off and the red  
flashed back. He was in one of the camps, and some beige ducks where pelting him with rocks.   
"Freak!"  
"Worthless little monster!"  
"You're a waste of flesh!"  
"Why don't you die and save the air for those of us that can do something without Big Brother watching over us all the time!" Dive wasn't sure which hurt  
worse. The rocks or the words. One boy picked up a particularly sharp rock and chucked it at the back of his head. It cut deeply, just like the jabs and daunts.  
Red dim, Blue on.  
Playing a game with Wildwing. Something similar to human charades. Wildwing was trying to get him to guess what animal he was being.  
Dive knew he was trying to be a monkey but was playing along and pretending not to be able to guess. Both were trying thier hardest not to laugh.  
Blue off, red on.  
A memory of one of thier foster parents being abusive to him after getting drunk. Wildwing wasn't there yet, but he was due home soon. The man was smaking him  
around telling him how worthless he was. Punch after Punch connected with his face. The NoseDive of the present was crying out in pain, feeling every hit all over  
again.   
"That's it Duck! I'm going to drag your mind through hell!" Dragaunus laughed as he switched back to blue.  
****************************************************************************************  
"Did you find the signal yet Tanya?" Wildwing asked, sick to his stomache. 45 minutes had passed of his brothers 2 1/2 hours had passed. 45 minutes of who knows what.  
"Not yet. But I'm looking."  
"We'll keep patroling the area. Keep in touch."  
"Right." Wildwing sighed. Quilt and regret filled his chest.  
"I'm sorry Dive. If I hadn't been pressing you so hard you wouldn't have taken off. And then you wouldn't be in this mess. I promised you you wouldn't get hurt." Angerily he  
glared out the window. "Dragaunus! You're going to pay! I swear it!" 


	4. Tricks of the Mind

A/N: *feeling cruel and awful* Why do we take pleasure in tourchering poor Dive? Something about him being  
the youngest I guess. Anywayz I hope you guys enjoy this (And yes I am a freshman with more free time then  
I know what to do with so I update more often then nessacary. But hey who's complaining?)  
  
Didin't Know What I Had  
Part 4: Tricks of the Mind  
  
Red on. Pain. It struck like a knife. Staggering twisting pain that sliced through Dive's bones. A dagger...twisting...  
Stronger. More intense each second. A high-pitched tone began to ring in his ears. The color faded. Nosedive lay,  
panting, on the bottom of the cube. He didn't want to move, he couldn't move. Pain. In his mind, in his heart, on  
every square inch of his body. Dragaunus laughed at the poor young duck as he tried to recover.  
"Shall we go again?" He asked. Nosedive looked like he was about to plead for him to stop but a long claw hit  
the button again. Nosedive screamed. Screamed and screamed. Indescribable pain. Staggering pain. Pain that ate into him,   
chewed at his guts, twisted every nerve ending. Dragaunus turned the light off. NoseDive gasped. Pain on, he screamed. A wave  
of self-pity, followed by a wave of hatred, followed by the unbearable wight of despair. The pain sped everything up. Faster and faster. Panic, fear,  
sadness. Fragments of memory. Random memory. Flashing uncontollably across his minds screen. Insanity! Madness! A hyper-speed slide show. Fleeting.  
Irrepressible. Dominating his reality and impossible to control.  
"Turn it off. Off!" Nosedive screamed. Memories still came. Faces of people he couldn't recommend. Faces of people he could. Finally one stopped, played  
for him. The first time WildWing had ever been truely mad at him. He could only have been about 4 at the time. He'd dropped WildWing's prized Jr. Goalie  
Champion Trophy and broken it.   
"I can't believe I have you for a worthless little brother! You know not to touch my stuff!"  
"I'm sorry bro..."  
"Don't be sorry! 'Cause I won't forgive you! Go away! Go away little boy! I hate you! I hate you!" He slammed the door in his face.  
The red stopped, faded.  
"Had enough?" Dragaunus asked, gleefully. Nosedive couldn't help himself. He cried. He cried so hard his body began to shake. He was trembling for head  
to foot.  
"No more. Please! Make it stop! Wing make it stop please!"  
"Aw he's calling out for his big brother! How touching!" Chameleon laughed, sounding alot like one of those Barbie's on Toy Story 2.  
"Lets try this again shall we?" Dragaunus' hand hoovered dangeriously above the red switch.  
"No more! Please no more!" NoseDive hated pleading but he didn't think he could take anymore pain.  
"Alright then." Dragaunus' hand slammed down suddenly on the blue button. Laughter. Giddy childish laughter. He and Wildwing where playing outside in the rain.  
A lullabye his mother, the one he couldn't remember, sang to him.  
"Be brave, little one. Make a wish for each sad little tear."  
"Mommy?" He whispher.  
"GIVE IN DUCK! YOU'RE MOTHER IS GONE! YOUR BROTHER IS GONE! THEY'VE ABANDONDED YOU! THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK!"  
"No!" His mind screamed and Dragaunus' words. "No it's not true! Not Wing! He loves you!" The blue circle began to glow brighter.  
Laughter. Giddy. Tickle tourcher from Wing. To much. His sides acked.  
"Stop! Stop!"   
"So you don't want pleasure anymore? Okay?"   
Blue off. Red on milliseconds later.  
"I hate you!" WildWings cry echoed in his mind. The same one as before.  
"You're brother is gone! They've abandoned you! They're not coming!" Dragaunus' words form just moments before filled his head.  
"No my brother will love me no matter what! He won't leave me! He wouldn't leave me on Puckworld and he won't leave me now!" The circle glew brighter. Pain.  
More intense then anything Dive had ever experienced before. He felt he was being ripped appart molecule by molecule. Slowly, painfully.  
"I'm counting on your brother coming young one." Dragaunus chuckled, Pressing harder on the red button. NoseDive screamed. Louder, more intense then ever before.  
Dragaunus took great pleasure in that cry.  
******************************************************************************  
1 hour. 1 full hour of thier presious time was gone. Now he only had 1 1/2 hours to find Dragaunus' ship and get his baby brother out of there. If he was still alive.  
"Stop it Wing," He mentally scolded himself. "Dive's tough. He'll hang in there for you. I know he will." Another side of his mind decided to fight back.  
"But what if you're to late? What if the 2 1/2 hours pass and Dragaunus kills him with his own bare hands? He'll die thinking you hate him."  
"I don't hate him! I never have!" Wing shook his head.  
"This can't be good," he muttered. "I'm so worried I'm argueing with myself."  
"WildWing!" He looked up and grabbed the communicator quickly.   
"What is it Tanya?"  
"There's a signal! A very faint one! But I think I know where Dragunus is hiding. It's one hour from you current position."  
'You better be sure about this' he thought, then said out loud, "Show us the way." 


	5. Racing with the clock

A/N: OKay. The last chapters delt mainly with NOsedive (Can I help it if he's my favoriate?) I'll try to focus more on  
Wing and the gang. NO garuntees though. Also fogive my spelling and grammer. I have to type on notepad and it doesn't  
have spell check -_-.  
  
Didn't Know What I Had  
  
Part 5: Racing with the clock  
  
Wildwing drove exactly to Tanya's directions. He couldn't afford to mess up on this one. The stakes ment to much to him for it.  
And He watched as each pressious minute tick by. There was nothing he could do to stop the ever racing minutes of time. But he  
head to beat the hour hand. He had to. The copiolit seat was empty. No one could bring themselves to sit in what had somehow become  
known as Dive's seat. Mal, Grin, and Duke were in thier usual seats, doing what they could to help. WildWing smiled as he remembered why  
he'd originally put Dive there. To 1) Keep an eye on ihm and 2) To be able to get him out of dangerous situations easily. And, as much as  
he hated to admit it he wasn't there for just those reasons anymore. (As in those reasons are still there thier are just more of them). He'd  
come to really depend on his baby brother just being there. His support for all of his decisions. And, truth be told, he wasn't much of a baby  
anymore. Kid, yes. Baby, no. And it meant alot to him that at least one member of the team thought he was a good leader at least 95% of the  
time. And even though Dive was a pain in the neck 50% of the time the other 50% he could be the greatest guy in the world. It wasn't until then  
that Wing realized how much his little brother had really come to mean to him. More so now then even when he wouldn't leave him on Puckworld.  
"I will find you baby brother. That's promise." And Wildwing glared more feircly out of the mask then ever.   
"Okay you guys! You should be there in five minutes." Tanya's voice sounded. Duke could've sworn they'd been there ages ago but decided it wisest  
to keep his mouth shut.  
"Roger that." Wildwing said. That means they'd have 1/2 to save Dive. That meant sneeking into the Raptor, locating Dive, fighting possibly the battle  
of thier lives AND getting out of thier quickly. Not what would be considered ideal circumstances.  
"Okay I'll go in first. You guys follow. As soon as we're inside Mallory you come with me and Duke you and Grin go the oppisite direction. Got it?"  
"Rightyo fearless leader."   
"Okay on my signal 1...2...3...NOW!" All 4 ducks hit the door, hard. It toppled over. "Alright lets go."  
*********************************************************************************************************  
Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. Red. Blue. Red. Blue. 30 seconds of intense agony. 30 seconds of mirthful pleasure. It was riding a rollarcoaster without  
an end. An emotional one that kept going up and down. Dive wasn't sure how much longer he could hold onto his sanity...  
**********************************************************************************************************  
"There straight a head!"  
"Wildwing! To the left!" A swarm of droids larg enough to stall them swarmed in.  
"Mallory can you handle this?"  
"No sweat."  
"Alright. You do that! I'm going to go get what's mine!" Angerily he opened and silently shut the door behind him. Dragaunus was having to much fun with  
his new invention to notice WildWing slip in. Screams of pain, followed by gales of giddy laughter filled the room.  
"You're time is almost up kid." Dragaunus laughed, finally letting go of the buttons. "I honestly thought your brother cared more about you then that."  
'So that was it!' WildWing thought, 'He caught Dive to get to me!' Anger seered through him. He followed Dragaunus' gaze up to Dive, and muffled a terrified gasp.  
Dive was bruised, bloody, crumpled, and looked emotionally draw.   
"Oh Dive." Wing whispered, fighting the quilt pangs that overcame him. Apperantly, however, he was as unnoticed as he thought. Dragaunus saw him. Smirking he decided to  
execute stage three of the plan. Pulling a lever on the side of the console the bottom of the cube evaporated. Dive fell to the floor, a soft moan escaping his throat.  
"You just wiat..." he gasped, "My brother will come. And then you'll be sooooo sorry you ever messed with me." Dive began to cough uncontroably, his body shaking.  
"I think not. You're time is up boy!" Dragaunus looked up. "Say good-bye to your brother boy!" With that he fired the blast.  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!" WildWing ran, and managed to slid himself and Dive out of the way by a few seconds and feet.   
"Bro?" Dive whisphered, half opening his eyes.   
"Sssshhh. I'm here Dive. Everythings going to be okay now."  
"I knew you'd come."  
"Rest now. And let big brother handle everything okay?" Like a meek little child Dive looked at his brother with wide eyes, nodding his head and letting his body rest.  
"Whatever you say big brother." He put complete trust in his brother, and fell unconsious.  
"Dive?" Wildwing gentle ruffled his little brothers hair. "I'm sorry I ever dragged you into the Dive." Then he turned angerily to Dragaunus.  
"Blast! Why didn't this thing work?"  
"You're going to pay!" Wildwing growled. "Not now. But someday." He bent down and picked up Nosedive, gentling cradling him in his arms. He turned to go out the door.  
"Not so fast duck!" Dragaunus hissed, placing the barrel at the back of his head. "If you value your life you'll hand the boy over to me."  
  
Yes yes I know Evil me. I have a love/hate relationship with cliff hangers. Besides it's 3:00 AM and I can't thing of anything yet. Give me 5 more minutes mum....  
*drifts off to sleep* 


	6. To Close

A/N: Okay I don't *think* this'll be the last chapter. I hope not. This is loads of fun to write and gives me a   
reason to tape it. ^_^. If it is the end look for a sequil on how...well I think I'll either do this idea as a sequil  
or just additional chapters. But it will be done! OKay I'm finished rambling now...ON TO THE FIC!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MD: TAS Disney does. Lucky dogs. *whines* BUT WHYYYYY PUT IT ON AT 12:30 AM MIGHT I ASK?  
  
Didn't Know What I Had (hmmm...I think I need a just in there somewhere....nah!)  
  
Part 6: To Close  
  
"Never." Wildwing growled, clutching Nosedive closer to his chest. Nosedive stirred slightly in protest.   
"I will have him, one way or another Duck. Even though killing you may be the only way it'll give me great pleasure."  
"Don't count on it Dragaunus!" Wing muttered, holding Dive closer still. He wasn't going to lose him. Not this time.  
"Oh but I have a sure bet!" The laser cannon began to whir and Wildwing could feel the heat on the back of his neck. Then, out of nowhere...  
"DUUUUUUCKS ROOOOOCK!!!" Duke, grinning broadly, swung down on a wire and knocked the weapon out of Dragaunus' hands.  
"No!"  
"That was to close Fearless Leader Man." Duke said, then caught sight of NoseDive. "Man! What happened to the little duck dude?"  
"I don't know. But by the stars I wish I did." He muttered. The two started to leave once more.  
"No! You can't just go! I won't let you!" Dive suddenly sat up at the sound of Dragaunus' angry roar. He head was pounding, and the sudden  
sit up didn't help much. But the look of pure terror on his face seemed to please Dragaunus greatly. WildWing was so shocked by his brother's  
sudden shoot up that he almost dropped him.   
"So the duckling is awake." Dive growled, but more for show then anger and Wing could tell. What ever Dragaunus had done to Dive it had scared  
him something awful. Now WildWing could feel his own anger rising, and despite a feeling of forboding, put Dive on the floor so he could face   
Dragaunus better. Right then Grin and Mallory burst in, Mallory brandishing her empty puck blaster like a sword. One look at the slightly bizar seen  
in front of her she paused for a minute. In that instant Dragaunus fired his blaster. It was aimed strait for WildWing's chest. Dive didn't hesitate, didn't  
think. All he knew was that he'd just awaken from the memory of when the Saurians had dragged him away from his older brother. How he'd felt he'd  
lost him then. And he wasn't about to let so Saurian sleeze bag make him feel that kind of pain ever again. He jumped infront of his brother. Not a huge  
dramatic thing (if you've ever seen Digimon 01 where Wizardmon saves Kari and Gatomon you'll know what I mean.), but one of pure instinct and love.   
He didn't even feel the pain of the blast stricking him in the chest. All he could feel was the love and terror that was searing through his blood. All he could  
hear was his teams cries of shock and terror. Then everything went black. Time seemed to stand still for instant, then WildWing caught his brother in his arms.  
He gently cradled him in his arms, disbelief rendering on his features. He couldn't, he wouldn't, believe that his baby brother was laying in his arms dieing if  
not dead.   
"Dive. Oh NoseDive please no." He cried. "You can't die. You're to full of life to die." They all heard the cock of a gun, and looked up. Dragaunus had reloaded  
his blaster and was no aiming at Wing.  
"No more interferances. Say good-bye duckie!" He pulled the trigger half way back...before Mallory jumped and kicked him in the face.   
"That one was for me. But this is for NoseDive!" She kicked him hard in the chest, and the punched him in the stomache. "And this is for Wing and all the others  
you've hurt." Melody did a round house kick to his face, sending Dragaunus flying. "Lets go." Gently she grabbed WildWing's shoulder and let him away while Grin   
gently took NoseDive in his arms. The ducks left, all feeling hurt, dejected, or in denial.  
*********************************************************************  
"Tanya!" The blonde duck awoke with a start. She apparently had dosed off while watching Drake 1. She swivled in her chair to see the other ducks running toward  
her.  
"Hey guys what's up?"  
"We've got a situation."  
"What's the p-p-p-problem?" The others ducks moved slightly to the side, giving her full view of NoseDive.   
"Oh my! Get him to the infumery stat!" The duck looked at WildWing, hoping to see some sign on his face. There was nothing. His face was locked in shocked and   
disbelief and he kept muttering things to himself. As they ran Tanya made sure to get close enough to hear.  
"Oh no Dive's not dead. He's fine just fine. I'm having a nightmare that's all. I'll wake up any minute." Tanya cursed under her breath.  
"Looks like I'll have to major in psyco-psyco- in brain studies to get through this one." She muttered.  
  
Okay shorter chapters for this story. If you want a longer chaptered story see "Don't Say a Word" *cough*hint hint*cough*. Also thanx for  
all the wonderful reviews. Looks like this isn't the last chapater. And no I did not intentionally start the story to have it end like this. It's just kinda' going that dir  
ection. 


	7. When the time comes...

A/N: Okay okay. To everyone's great delight (I'm sure) this will be the last chapter besides the epoligue. This is (I am hoping) going to be  
a long chapter. So anyway for your enjoyment the conclision of...  
  
Didn't Know What I Had  
Part 7: When it's over...  
  
WildWing stroaked the hair off NoseDive's face. He was stable, but only just. His white feathers were sticky with sweat, and his breathing was  
labored. Tanya said the blast had just missed all his vital organs, though by all means it should have hit one at least. She was baffled and   
frustrated by it. Thankful, but still hating that she couldn't say how it happened. WildWing hadn't left Dive's side, always doing something to let  
his little brother know he was there. It was obvious things were going on in Dive's head. Things he didn't want to say, or know. And WildWing wasn't  
about to let him face this alone. He never had before, wasn't about to now. Dive started to toss and turn, his breathing becoming raspy.   
"Tanya! Come quick!" Tanya turned in her seat, looking at the struggling Dive. She ran over and looked at Dive's vital signs.  
"If we don't calm him down fast he'll be back in critical condition." One thing came to WildWing's mind. One thing that always calmed Dive down. Without  
thought of what Tanya would think WildWing did the only thing he could.  
"I'll walk in the rain by your side. I'll cling to the warmth of your tiny hand. I'll do anything, to help you understand. I love you more then anybody can.  
And the wind will whisper your name to me. Little birds will sing along in time. The trees will bow down, as you walk by. Morning bells will chime." Tanya  
looked at WildWing, shocked. He didn't say anything, didn't even look at her. He just brushed the blonde hair off Dive's now calm face. After a few minutes Wing  
whispered a small explination to Tanya, still not taking his eyes off Dive.  
"Our last foster mom before the invasion sang that to him. It always calmed him down. She even sang it to him during the invasion, to keep him quiet. It worked  
to." Tanya didn't say anything, she just looked at the two brothers. She was rather amazed by WildWing's singing voice. It wasn't the best, but better then most Duck's  
she'd heard.   
"I'd appreciate it if you told no one what I can do Tanya."  
"Oh sure. No problem."   
"Thanks." WildWing looked at his brother's face again, willing the eyes to open from the pale face. Slowly WildWing removed the mask from his face. It was one of the  
rare times Tanya got to see his face, and when she got a good look she gasped. Silver tears were streaming of his face, gently rolling off the end of his beak.  
'I shouldn't really be suprised.' Tanya thought to herself. 'They're so close. Closer then any other pair of siblings I've met. But I've never seen WildWing cry like that before...'  
"I can't lose him Tawn." WildWing whispered, gently stroaking Dive's hand. "I've lost to many people close to me. If I lose Dive I don't know what I'll do." Once again Tanya  
decided the best thing she could do was remain silent. WildWing sighed, and dabbed the sweat off Dive's forehead.  
"But I guess if it's his time, I can't stop it." Fresh tears slid down his face. Embarressed beyond belief, Tanya gingerly slid her arm over WildWing's shoulders and patted him  
gently. WildWing slid his hand over her's, feeling the sympathy she was giving.   
"Hey. I'm out for a few days and I'm already being replaced by Tawn?" Both ducks opened thier eyes to see NoseDive proped up on his elbows.  
"NOSEDIVE!" WildWing scooped his little brother into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry Dive. I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For anything I've ever done to you."  
"You've done nothing wrong WildWing. Besides not buy me new comic books..."  
"Oh you!" WildWing gave his brother a noogy, and he laughed. Tanya smiled at the happy reunion, then went to tell the guys NoseDive was awake and fine. 


End file.
